


Begin Again

by Mockngjay



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, MichelleLeahhh, TRADUCTION, bottledmichelle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockngjay/pseuds/Mockngjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Le problème c'est qu'il est marié. Peu importe à quel point Katniss le veut, ou à besoin de lui. Il lui est interdit. Toujours hors de sa portée. Et ce, même si Peeta la désire autant qu'elle ne le désire… Traduction d'une fiction de MichelleLeahhh. Rated M (Lemon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Begin Again](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/138171) by MichelleLeahhh ou BottledMichelle. 



> J'ai décidé de partager ici avec vous une des fictions de cet auteur de talent, avec son accord, pour en garder une trace en français et pour vous la faire découvrir (ou redécouvrir pour ceux qui la connaisse déjà). Vous pourrez retrouver d'autres fictions Everlark de cet auteur sur FFN (MichelleLeahhh) ainsi que sur Tumblr sous le pseudo bottledmichelle

Katniss ne se souvenait pas de quand, ni de pourquoi elle avait commencé à haïr Peeta Mellark. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que c'était le cas. Et ce, depuis le jour où il avait emménagé à côté de chez elle. Elle s'était sentie irritée, comme si quelque chose de nuisible avait fait son apparition dans le voisinage.

Il était arrivé là, avec son argent, sa jolie femme blonde et une petite fille aux yeux bleus. Et à ce moment-là, Katniss avait ressenti de la haine. Elle ressentait encore de la haine…

Ou peut-être, était-ce après que Gale soit venue à la maison cette première nuit. Après leur dîner silencieux. Après qu'il ait terminé rapidement sur elle dans leur chambre faiblement éclairée. Qu'il l'ai pris dans ses bras et qu'il l'ai serré fort contre lui. Parce qu'elle se sentait presque comme avant...

Sa tresse reposait contre sa joue. Les lèvres de Gale étaient pressées contre sa tempe, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'était sentie aimée. Alors, ils s'étaient laissé emporter par des vagues de plaisir, comme toutes les nuits... Comme du sable glissant rapidement entre les doigts…

_J'ai vu nos nouveaux voisins emménager aujourd'hui, chuchota Gale dans la chambre plongée dans le noir.

_Tu aurais dû voir le camion..., fredonna simplement Katniss, les yeux fermés et sa tête reposant sur la poitrine de Gale.

_Je l'ai vu, dit-il, riant doucement, son doigt traînant sur ses bras en lui laissant la chair de poule dans son sillage.

Elle pouvait entendre la lourdeur dans sa voix fatiguée... Le rythme de son souffle était presque calme, endormi, mais sa poitrine se souleva soudainement rapidement.

_J'ai aussi vu leur enfant...

Il s'arrêta. Les yeux de Katniss s'ouvrirent, son corps se raidit, sachant exactement sur quel point ils allaient arriver.

_Gale…, commença-t-elle, sans avoir nécessairement besoin de finir sa phrase.

Son ton était un avertissement pour son mari. Elle resta crispée dans son étreinte, ayant trop peur de bouger un muscle, et quand il tenta de la regarder, elle garda les yeux braqués sur son torse.

_Catnip, ça fait un an...

Elle s'assit et tira les draps contre elle, cachant sa nudité même après ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

_Je sais combien de temps ça fait !

_Alors peut être…

_Je ne vais pas avoir cette conversation à nouveau, dit-elle en se levant et prenant les draps gris avec elle. Je ne suis pas... Je ne suis pas encore prête.

Sa voix s'étrangla à ces mots, et elle fut secouée par quelques tremblements. Peut-être que ses souvenirs n'avaient pas besoin d'être remués. Elle haussa les épaules rapidement et laissa tomber les draps au sol.

_Je vais sur le canapé…, murmura-t-elle quand elle se dirigea vers la porte.

.

.

Elle détestait Peeta Mellark ! Et le bruit qu'il avait amené avec lui. Il avait commencé la rénovation de deux étages de l'ancienne maison de Sae. Toute la maison avait été vidée. Mais c'était le bruit qui la dérangeait : le crissement du mobilier sur le sol, les cris de sa fille.

La maison de Sae l'avait réconfortée. Elle l'avait consolée tellement de fois. Elle allait s'y réfugier jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez forte pour retourner chez elle. Mais les travaux de Peeta avaient anéantis les souvenirs auxquels elle devait dire au revoir à nouveau.

A cause des bruits, le fait qu'il la surprenne à l'espionner était alors presque devenu quotidien. Elle détestait qu'il lui fasse signe de la main, avec ce sourire plaqué sur le visage, même si elle prétendait ne pas le regarder. C'est comme si il voulait qu'elle le voit. Comme si il voulait qu'elle soit la gentille ménagère d'à côté. Et bien, malheureusement non ! Elle ne l'était pas…

Mais, plus que tout, elle détestait lui faire signe en retour, surtout avec le sourire. Elle se sentait presque… normale. Comme si ils avaient une relation secrète, un truc entre eux deux, sans même se dire un mot. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'y a rien entre eux, mis à part ces rencontres matinales.

Elle détestait que la sueur coule le long de son torse, même lorsqu'il gelait –comme ce jeudi matin, fin Avril- faisant que son t-shirt se colle à lui. Comme s'il venait de courir sept7 kilomètres alors qu'il n'avait probablement fait que le tour du pâté de maison. Mais il était en sueur, dégoutant. Et il la regardait... encore une fois - la ménagère d'à côté, reclus, celle qui ne dit jamais un mot.

Sa fille, vêtue d'une robe de Cendrillon, s'accrocha la jambe de son père. Katniss était agacée par le costume de sa fille et par ses petits bras ouverts en direction de son père. Elle détestait sa façon de ressembler à Prim...

Elle détestait la façon dont cette famille semblait si parfaite.

Mais, elle le savait : personne n'est parfait...

.

.

On frappa à la porte. Un coup doux, et simple, comme si la personne avait peur d'empiéter sur son mercredi après-midi.

Elle aurait typiquement pu être dans les bois, à la chasse, ou assise avec Abernathy un verre à la main, mais aujourd'hui elle était chez elle. Elle regardait la télévision, sirotant un verre de vin blanc. Il devait être au moins dix-sept heures.

Elle aurait voulu ignorer cette visite, se détendre et voir si ce type sur Jerry Springer était vraiment le père... Mais on frappa à nouveau. Le coup résonna dans son esprit. Alors elle se leva, posa son verre sur la table basse, et se dirigea vers la porte.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut presque aveuglée par une touffe de cheveux blonds. Elle se renfrogna naturellement devant l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

_Euh... Salut, commença-t-il avec un sourire. Je suis Peeta Mellark, j'ai récemment emménagé à côté, dit-il en lui tendant la main pour la saluer.

Quand elle souleva simplement ses sourcils en guise de réponse, regardant avec scepticisme sa paume, il déplaça sa main en arrière pour se gratter la tête. Elle hocha alors lentement la tête, posant ses yeux sur lui.

_Salut.

Il ne répondit pas, et garda le silence. Un silence gênant. Elle frissonna inconsciemment sous son regard pesant.

_Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Il ria maladroitement et marmonna quelque chose, debout sur le perron alors qu'une petite brise de Mai lui fouetta le visage.

_Urm, ma femme et moi venons d'arriver dans la région. Nous venons d'emménager... Enfin, je pense que vous avez compris maintenant.

Lorsqu'elle écarquilla les yeux, il rit à nouveau.

_Désolé. Quoi qu'il en soit, ma femme et moi voulions savoir si vous et votre mari vouliez venir dîner.

Katniss croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sur la défensive.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je suis mariée ?

Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent légèrement.

_Eh bien, j'ai parlé à votre mari ce matin, alors que j'allais conduire ma fille à l'école. Gale... c'est ça?

Oh. Bien sûr, il avait vu Gale. Elle ignora les excuses qui se présentèrent dans sa gorge.

_Oui.

Une légère pause s'ensuit, leurs yeux étant toujours fixés l'un sur l'autre, dans une sorte de transe. Aucun deux ne semblaient vouloir bouger.

_Donc… Erm.., Peeta posa alors son regard vers le sol. Gale m'a dit qu'il allait voir avec vous si vous aviez prévu quelque chose demain soir. Vous savez, nous voulons juste apprendre à connaitre nos voisins…

Elle haussa alors les épaules, dédaigneusement. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment interagi avec leurs voisins, les voisins de leurs âges. Elle avait toujours eu l'impression que ce serait un problème d'être amis avec eux. Et puis, ce diner... C'est ce que voulait Gale ! Etre proche de nouvelles personnes. Pour se sociabiliser. Sortir. Vivre un peu.

Mais peut-être… Oui peut-être que si Gale voyait leur fille de près, et qu'il se rendait compte d'à quel point être parents pouvait être ennuyeux, il arrêterait de lui demander d'avoir un enfant…

Et c'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle prit alors sa décision.

_C'est d'accord pour demain.

_Donc, on se voit à six heures ?, dit-il, en plaçant ses mains dans ses poches.

_Dois-je apporter quelque chose ?

_Non, juste vous, dit Peeta en souriant.

A cet instant, on aurait dit un jeune homme n'ayant pas plus de 20 ans. Elle se demanda quel âge il pouvait avoir. Etait-il aussi jeune qu'il en avait l'air ? Il avait un enfant, une fille qui savait marcher, et qui portait des costumes de princesse régulièrement.

_A boire sinon ?, dit-il.

Ses sourcils se relèvent.

_Faites attention, nous parlons la même langue là !, dit Katniss en souriant légèrement, et rejetant sa tresse sur son épaule. De la bière ou du vin? demande-t-elle.

Et quand il sourit largement et secoua la tête, elle devina.

_Ne me dites pas de la Tequila...

_Oh Dieu non. Je n'ai pas bu d'alcool depuis que Izz, ma fille, est née. Quoi que vous apportiez ça nous ira.

Lorsque son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus, elle se demanda si ses joues ne lui faisaient pas mal.

_Bon, alors...

Elle posa ses mains dans l'encadrement de la porte, résistant à l'envie de le planter dehors afin de garder son sourire en mémoire.

_Bon, eh bien au revoir... ?, dit-il, ses yeux azur la sondant.

_Katniss, lui répondit-elle, tirant sa tresse de sur ses épaules parce qu'elle ne sut, d'un seul coup, plus quoi faire de ses mains.

_Au revoir, Katniss.

_Au revoir, Peeta.

Katniss ferma alors la porte, et s'appuya contre elle. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi elle le haïssait…


	2. chapitre 2

Lorsque Gale rentra à la maison ce soir-là, Katniss était train de cuisiner son repas préféré. Ragoût de boeuf. Il arriva derrière elle, et l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Il faisait déjà une forte et lourde chaleur autour d'elle, et sa présence l'accabla de la pire des façons. Cela la rendit tendu… De mauvais poil…

Quand il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir où en était la cuisson, elle put sentir son sourire.

_En quel honneur?

_J'ai pensé que tu avais droit à une surprise, lui répondit-elle.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa au creux de son cou, avant de la repousser pour saisir la bouteille de vin premier prix posée sur le comptoir.

_Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ?

Le visage de Gale se plissa quand il entendit la chanson de James Taylor. Elle fit rouler ses yeux, en ajoutant un peu de farine pour épaissir la sauce.

_James Taylor. Si tu avais un minimum de goût en matière de musique, tu ne me poserais pas la question.

Il prit un verre et se servit du vin.

_Notre nouveau voisin est passé aujourd'hui, poursuit-elle.

_Peeta ?, devina Gale, buvant à nouveau.

Katniss hocha la tête simplement, se penchant plus près du four.

_Il m'a dit que vous aviez parlé ce matin, à propos d'un dîner...

Il n'entendit pas que le son de sa voix prenait un ton de reproche. Gale haussa les épaules en rapportant son verre à sa bouche.

_Je lui ai dit de venir te parler.

_Eh bien, il l'a fait, haleta-t-elle, en se détournant de la cuisinière. Tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir ?

_De quoi ? Que notre nouveau et effrayant voisin allait venir nous inviter à dîner ?, demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils, et avec un sourire béat sur le visage. Absolument terrifiant.

_Et si j'avais prévu quelque chose ?

Gale secoua la tête.

_Comme allé boire avec Abernathy ?

Katniss serra les dents, et ignora sa pique. Bouillonnant sur place, elle se retourna vers le ragoût. Qu'il aille se faire voir ! Elle mordit ses lèvres et tenta de se contenir pour ne pas crier.

_Nous allons chez eux demain soir…

_Kat..., commença-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Je pense que ce... aller chez eux, va être une bonne chose. Peut-être que c'est une chance. Tu sais? De nous sortir de tout ça. Peut-être même d'avoir un b...

_Je ne veux pas être ce genre de femme qui a un bébé afin de consolider son mariage, le coupa alors Katniss.

Elle secoua la tête et enleva la cuillère en bois de la marmite.

_Si quelqu'un doit remédier à ce problème ce n'est certainement pas eux, mais nous, Gale. J'ai besoin de sortir. Prendre l'air. Profites bien de ton dîner.

Elle quitta la cuisine, baissant la tête et il ne la supplia même pas de rester avec lui. Il savait maintenant que ça ne servait à rien.

Il avait appris à la laisser seule.

.

.

Leur marche pour se rendre chez les Mellark était calme et silencieuse. Katniss portait deux bouteilles de vin dans ses mains, tandis que celles de Gale se balançaient à ses côtés. Leur pelouse était fraîchement plantée, comme si quelqu'un venait de le faire à l'instant. Des marguerites bordaient le chemin qui menait à la maison et un buisson d'onagre était également planté dans une grande jardinière sur le côté.

Katniss le voyait venir. Mais au lieu de dire quelque chose, Gale attrapa une des bouteilles et enroula maladroitement son bras autour de ses épaules menues. Comme si son touché pourrait la faire vaciller, mais il aurait dû savoir que maintenant que ce n'était plus le cas... Après avoir subtilement frappé, Peeta leur ouvrit la porte.

_Hey !

Il sourit, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre.

_Juste à temps !

_Longue marche..., dit Katniss alors que Peeta lui fit de la place pour qu'ils puissent entrer.

_Vingt-cinq mètres, ironisa Peeta, souriant malicieusement. J'espère que vous aimez le saumon. C'est une de mes spécialités.

Peeta leur montra rapidement l'endroit où accrocher leurs vestes et prit les bouteilles dans sa main.

_Pinot Noir, dit-il à Katniss. C'est comme si vous saviez…

Il sourit, naturellement, et ses yeux se mirent à luire, rendant son sourire encore plus doux.

_Vous êtes cuisinier?, l'interrogea Gale, en accrochant son manteau de cuir.

Peeta hocha la tête.

_J'ai fait une école de cuisine à Johnson & Wales. Ce n'est pas mon métier, mais j'ai toujours plaisir à faire la cuisine.

Soudain, son épouse arriva dans la pièce, un tablier encore accroché à son cou.

_Salut, dit-elle pour les accueillir, ses cheveux blonds tombant en cascade sur ses épaules.

Et elle sourit. Un de ces sourires qui semblait vrai, ses yeux bleus pétillants naturellement à la lumière.

_Je suis Madge.

Elle tendit sa main, que Gale prit automatiquement. Ils devaient être des modèles, Peeta et Madge. Avec leurs cheveux blonds et leurs larges sourires. Ils avaient tout du rêve américain, dans cette maison avec parquet et aux murs beiges jonchés d'œuvres d'art.

_Je suis Gale, salua alors le mari de Katniss, en essayant de sourire.

Il laissa retomber sa main.

_Et voici ma femme, Katniss, dit-il en la désignant.

Madge replaça rapidement ses cheveux derrière son oreille révélant des boucles en diamants, puis tendit sa main en direction de Katniss. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Katniss saisit rapidement la main.

_Bonjour.

_C'est très agréable de vous rencontrer tous les deux.

Elle termina à peine sa phrase qu'une petite tornade blanche arrive et se dirigea vers Peeta.

_Papa !, hurla-t-elle.

Contrairement aux autres fois où Katniss l'avait vue, elle était habillée normalement ; pas de costume de Cendrillon en vue.

_Désolée, s'excusa Madge alors que Peeta souleva sa fille en l'air et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec le vin et l'enfant. Il est difficile de trouver une baby-sitter lorsque vous venez tout juste d'emménager.

Katniss eu alors un sourire crispé. Terrifiée à l'idée que ces gens se rendent compte à quel point elle n'était pas à l'aise avec les enfants.

_Ce n'est pas un problème. Nous aimons les enfants, pas vrai Catnip ?, dit Gale, lui mettant un coup de coude pour qu'elle se force à sourire.

Madge les emmena alors dans la cuisine, un grand espace ouvert avec des tas d'appareils de toute sorte.

Il y avait peu de choses que Katniss détestait dans la vie . L'une d'elle était le changement, et il y avait eu un changement évident ici. Ce genre de changement auquel elle n'était pas préparée. Les murs fraîchement peints, les appareils en acier inoxydable, le comptoir en marbre et l'îlot central dans la cuisine... Tout ceci lui sauta au visage. Ce n'était pas de cette façon que Sae avait laissé sa cuisine.

Elle détestait les Mellark. Et leurs changements. Mais son attention fut alors captivée par la musique.

_Est-ce que… c'est James Taylor ?

Elle regarda Peeta ouvrir la bouteille de vin, et remplir trois verres généreusement.

_Ouais !, dit-il avec enthousiasme. C'est littéralement la seule chose que je peux écouter quand je cuisine.

_Moi aussi, admit Katniss, alors que Gale laissa échapper un gémissement, se plaignant de l'obsession que Katniss pouvait avoir pour lui.

_Katniss a raison, il est génial, dit Peeta jetant un sourire et faisant clin d'œil dans sa direction.

Il proposa à Gale et Katniss un verre avant de prendre le sien.

_Madge ne boit pas, leur dit-il lorsque Katniss le regardait bizarrement. A cause des calories.

_Non, ce n'est pas vrai, se défendit Madge, riant légèrement quand elle remplit un verre d'eau citronnée.

Même leur pichet d'eau était fantasque, avec des empreintes de cristal sur le côté.

_Le tout c'est de se modérer. Quand j'ai eu Isabella j'ai failli éclater, comme un dirigeable.

_C'est vrai, s'amusa Peeta en hochant la tête en direction de sa femme.

_Tu es un monstre !, gloussa alors Madge. Mais sérieusement, je tuerais pour avoir votre silhouette Katniss.

Katniss en doutait. En regardant Madge de plus près, elle semblait parfaite. Elle aurait pu faire la couverture des magazines. Elle était svelte, souple, ses clavicules étaient saillantes, et elle avait de la poitrine. Katniss... eh bien, quand elle se regardait... elle ne voyait que des os. Il y eu un grand moment de silence et Katniss sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle prit alors une grande gorgée de vin. Peeta tourna autour deux afin d'éteindre le four.

_On n'imaginerait pas qu'elle mange autant que la plupart des hommes que je connais, rajouta alors Gale.

_Quel est votre secret ?, chuchota alors Madge.

_Je fais de la randonnée, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, et en prenant une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

Madge gémit.

_Oh mon Dieu, ne me parlez pas de ça.

_Vraiment ?, demande Peeta, soudain intéressé. Je faisais pas mal de randonnées quand j'étais à l'université.

_Tu devrais l'emmener avec toi Kat, suggéra Gale.

Peeta sembla être d'accord puisqu'il fit signe de la tête lorsqu'il évoqua la possibilité de faire de la randonnée avec elle.

_Oui, s'il vous plait, plaida alors Madge. Il a besoin de sortir. Il a toujours essayé de me traîner avec lui. Mais je déteste marcher.

_C'est vrai. Si jamais vous voulez un partenaire, je suis partant.

Le rire de Peeta résonna et il lui lança un regard plein de sincérité.

_Eh bien le dîner est prêt.

.

.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, quand elle fut enveloppée dans l'amas de couvertures et que Gale s'était déplacé de l'autre côté de leur lit, Katniss repensa au dîner. Elle repensa à Peeta et à Madge. Leur vie parfaite, leur maison, leur enfant, leur situation. Il était minuit quand elle se mit à comparer leurs mariages.

Elle compara Gale à Peeta.

Il était le mari parfait, Peeta. Il savait cuisiner. Il restait à la maison, tandis que Madge était la vice-présidente d'une grande entreprise au centre-ville. Il était également évident de voir à quel point leur fille était attachée à lui. Cela lui fit mal de l'admettre, mais leur fille était assez mignonne. Et bien élevée. Isabella n'avait cessé de scruter la table de ces grands yeux bleus. Elle n'avait pas essayé de parler à Katniss, du tout. Elle était mal à l'aise, et n'avait pas essayé de capter le regard de la petite fille. Elle se serait immédiatement mise à regarder vers le fond de son assiette.

Mais, c'était comme si ils étaient des étrangers avec Madge. Peeta et elle ne se touchaient et ne se regardaient qu'à peine. Si personne ne s'en était rendu compte, Katniss l'avait vu. Katniss savait à quoi un mariage tendu pouvait ressembler. Mais, Peeta et Madge s'aimaient. Il est évident que c'était le cas quand on les entendait se taquiner...

Gale ne l'aimait pas de cette façon. Et elle ne l'aimait pas de cette façon. Peut-être que si elle avait la force, elle le quitterait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle était trop infirme, trop cassée, trop dépendante de ce que Gale pouvait lui offrir. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait désirer était niché là, dans cette maison, à 25 mètres d'elle, et pourtant elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'avoir.

Mais c'est comme cela que ça se passe quand Katniss se noie… Comme quand elle s'était noyée les huit derniers mois, tout en luttant contre la marée pour continuer à respirer. Tout s'écroulait autour d'elle, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle en était terrifiée...


	3. chapitre 3

Techniquement, elle ne l'espionnait pas. Techniquement, elle était dans son jardin à quatre pattes, à se salir... et à regarder par-dessus les tujas fraîchement plantés des Mellark.

Elle regardait Peeta Mellark peindre son porche. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil sur leur pelouse, puis baissa le regard vers ses mains. Son gazon était mort, de la couleur de la paille, alors que le leur était vert. Trop vert, décidément. Comme si quelqu'un avait planté du gazon artificiel. Cette nuance de vert, elle ne l'avait vu que dans les films ou sur des images photoshopées -ultra saturées.

Il s'était passé un mois depuis le dîner. Un mois... Mis à part les « bonjour-au revoir » quand qu'il rentrait chez lui ou qu'elle partait randonner, ils ne s'étaient pas reparler. Un retour à la vie normal pour Katniss…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Peeta, à nouveau, lorsqu'il laissa traîner son pinceau et qu'il regarda sa fille grimper aux arbres. Elle n'ignora pas ses mains, leurs mouvements précis et sûrs. Les yeux de Peeta scrutaient la propriété, de temps en temps, comme s'il oubliait où il était. Et… ses yeux se posèrent sur les siens. Elle jura alors qu'elle aurait pu voir le bleu de ses yeux de là où elle se trouvait agenouillée.

Elle avait entendu dire que lorsque l'on était pris la main dans le sac, on devait continuer à regarder, comme pour prétendre que ce qu'on cherche se trouve loin en arrière-plan. Mais elle baissa son regard. Elle commença à avoir chaud. Ce qui était complètement inhabituel pour un mois d'Avril.

Du coin des yeux, elle put le voir. Il était assis contre une poutre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et il la regardait.

_Salut voisine, dit-il avec un large sourire.

Elle se retourna rapidement, repoussant les feuilles tombées dans sa tresse, et se fendit d'un large sourire qui devait ressembler à une grimace sur son visage. Doucement, Katniss se dirigea vers le bord de sa propriété, frottant inconsciemment la saleté sur ses mains.

_Salut, dit-elle, mettant ses mains au-dessus de ses yeux pour masquer le soleil.

_C'est une belle journée, dit Peeta, admirant le ciel bleu avant de regarder rapidement derrière lui. Je suis surpris que vous ne soyez pas allée vous balader.

Katniss secoua la tête.

_J'avais un peu de jardinage à faire.

Elle leva son doigt et désigna le tas de mauvaise herbe derrière elle.

_Nettoyage de printemps. Le pire. Presque aussi pénible que les allergies…

Peeta se redressa. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et trottina jusque vers elle. Il se plaça devant elle et il lui dit :

_Il n'y a pas que moi alors... Les allergies sont terribles ici, je pourrais mourir.

_Ouais, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais, prenez du miel local, d'ici une semaine vous n'en aurez plus.

_Vraiment ?

Il regarda rapidement derrière lui, comme s'il cherchait Isabella. Une fois qu'il la vue il se retourna vers Katniss, lui adressant un large sourire. Ses cheveux étaient humides à la racine, probablement à cause de cette vague de chaleur inhabituelle pour un mois d'Avril. Il s'essuya le front. Ses yeux qui la regardaient, étaient d'un bleu intense, et elle remarqua que ses lèvres étaient vraiment rouges.

_Un secret de dame Nature. Il y a une femme à la Plaque qui en vend. Allez voir.

_C'est le marché bio, non ?

Il repoussa rapidement ses cheveux hors de son visage. Elle décida honteusement qu'elle le trouvait beau, c'était son type de mec. Il était comme un golden retriever, surtout dans la façon dont ses cheveux tombaient sur le bout de ses oreilles, et la façon dont son sourire englobait l'ensemble son visage. Il était innocent, et pourtant sa mâchoire carrée lui donnait un air robuste. Katniss hocha la tête, ses yeux se perdirent quelque part à côté de lui.

_Ils ont beaucoup de choses. Vraiment.

_Vous pourriez me montrer, suggéra-t-il en souriant largement. Après notre randonnée. Enfin, si vous souhaitez toujours que je vous accompagne.

Elle se renfrogna quand elle sentit le sang affluer dans ses joues, mal à l'aise.

_Sans blague, quand est-ce-que vous voudriez y aller ?

_Mercredi prochain ?, proposa alors Katniss.

Elle détestait la réaction de son estomac à la suite de sa suggestion.

Soudain, des cheveux blonds en pagaille et des membres s'envolèrent dans les jambes de Peeta, le faisant presque tomber. Après un petit grognement, il souleva sans effort Isabella sur sa hanche. Elle observa Katniss et revint rapidement sur son père, les yeux anormalement ouverts.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Izzie ?, demanda-t-il quand elle mordit ses lèvres et se pencha plus près de son oreille.

Sa main couvrit sa bouche et elle garda ses yeux fixés sur Katniss puis de nouveau sur son père. Son sourire grandit quand il écouta ce qu'elle murmurait, puis il se tourna et murmura à son tour. Il laissa descendre sa fille doucement vers le sol. Elle tâtonna, timidement, vers Katniss.

Katniss put sentir ses yeux sur elle et sa peau tirer quand la jeune fille lui attrapa le bras. Elle s'agenouilla rapidement, et engagea un face à face avec sa plus grande peur. La jeune fille se pencha et murmura :

_Tu ressembles à Esméralda.

Katniss pensa immédiatement qu'elle était en colère. Mais après l'avoir vue dans un costume de Cendrillon plus d'une fois, elle réalisa que c'était un compliment. Elle sourit à Isabella, avant de se pencher pour mieux la regarder. Ses yeux étaient brillants comme Peeta, mais ses cheveux étaient certainement plus de couleur miel, comme ceux de Madge.

Et elle était douce, et se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, comme si elle avait peur Katniss lui crie dessus.

_Et toi, tu ressembles à Cendrillon.

Des flammes d'espoir s'animèrent dans les yeux d'Izzie, et ses mains commencèrent à jouer avec la tresse de Katniss.

_Vraiment ?

Katniss hocha la tête exagérément, en regardant la petite fille faire virevolter sa tresse entre ses doigts minuscules.

_Izzie va jouer pendant que je termine de discuter avec Katniss. Ensuite, nous irons prendre le goûter.

_Des crêpes, demanda Isabella.

Son père hocha la tête et roula des yeux devant Katniss. La jeune fille retourna alors vers l'arbre sur lequel elle essayait de grimper.

_Désolé, elle adore les Disney.

Katniss secoua la tête.

_Ma sœur aussi.

-Vous avez une sœur ?, demanda-t-il.

Mais les yeux de Katniss regardèrent vers le bas, et elle baissa la tête rapidement. Peeta resta muet et dirigea ses mains dans ses cheveux.

_J'ai deux frères… Terribles… Un cauchemar vraiment.

Katniss hocha la tête avec empathie, parce qu'elle comprenait vraiment.

_Est-ce que mercredi ça vous irait ?

_Je suppose.

_Ça ne semble pas vous emballer, dit-il en riant. Vous pouvez dire non.

Le problème, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas dire non. Elle appréciait vraiment Peeta Mellark, même s'il y avait beaucoup de chose qui l'irritait. Il lui faisait tout oublier, et pour une fois, c'était agréable. Mais si elle le lui disait à haute voix, cela rendrait tout à ça réel. Alors elle préféra faire comme si elle lui rendait service, plutôt que d'affronter la vérité.

_Alors, vous peignez ?, dit-elle en changeant de sujet, remarquant la peinture sèche sur ses mains et les éclaboussures sur son jean.

Peeta hocha la tête.

_Je voulais être artiste peintre à une époque, mais j'ai ensuite réalisé que la sécurité de l'emploi était... inexistante.

_Donc, vous avez choisi l'école de cuisine.

_Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais très logique.

Contrairement à ses autres rires, celui-ci l'accabla. Il partit de son estomac et se propagea dans tout son corps. Cela fit alors sourire Katniss, un peu.

_Wow.

_Quoi ?

_Vous souriez, fit-il remarquer.

Son sourire s'étendit alors timidement sur son visage.

_Alors, on dit mercredi ? Izzie commencera une colonie de vacances.

_Mercredi, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Il hocha la tête avec ce même sourire plaqué sur son visage, quand il se retourna pour attraper sa fille. Mais il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Katniss. Comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle.

.

.

Le soir, après leur première randonnée, elle fut à peu près sûre d'avoir entendu une dispute à côté. Ce n'était pas très fort, ni aussi odieux que pouvait être les siennes avec Gale. Mais elle eut lieu... Avec des portes qui claquent et des éclats de voix.

Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle avait sorti les poubelles à ce moment qu'elle avait entendu la voix aigüe de Madge. C'est sûr, elle l'avait entendu… Elle n'aurait pas pu y échapper. Et elle y avait pensé le reste de la nuit, se demandant si elle était la raison de cette dispute.

Mais c'était ridicule. Katniss rejeta rapidement cette idée avant que la graine ne germe et ne devienne une plante, qui pourrait la faire se sentir coupable. Au lieu de cela, elle but un verre de vin et se détendit dans la baignoire, entourée de mousse parfumée à la vanille.

Admettant obstinément ce qu'elle avait compris il y a longtemps : Peeta lui était d'une charmante compagnie.

Bien sûr, il avait fière allure. Il avait peur de la faune et de la flore qui l'entourait, mais il gardait un regard amusé, et il était tout à fait conscient du monde autour de lui. Et il la rendait plus douce.

D'habitude, il lui suffisait de se rendre dans les bois pour oublier. Il lui suffisait de regarder cette palette de couleur pour se perdre dans ses pensées. Mais avec Peeta, c'est comme si elle avait une prise de conscience. Il lui avait apporté une touche de couleur vive, lui faisant se souvenir, mais d'une autre manière… Et à la fin de la journée, ils avaient déjà pris rendez-vous pour le mercredi suivant.

Cela allait devenir une sorte de rituel. Seulement maintenant, après tous ces éclats de voix et ces portes qui claquent, elle ne savait plus si ça serait toujours le cas… Elle se demanda alors si elle devait dire à Gale qu'ils étaient allés ensemble dans la forêt.

Non... Il n'avait probablement pas besoin de le savoir...


	4. chapitre 4

_Nous nous sommes rencontré au lycée…, avoua Peeta quelques semaines plus tard.

Leurs pieds se balançaient dans le vide au bord de la falaise, pendant que Peeta et Katniss profitaient de la vue du village qui s'étendait en dessous d'eux. Son carnet de croquis était posé sur ses genoux pendant qu'elle était simplement allongée sur le dos à regarder les nuages.

C'était devenu un rituel entre eux deux : passer des moments ensemble, dans la réserve naturelle. Elle aurait pu passer son temps avec Haymitch, mais au lieu de cela, c'est Peeta qui lui permettait de s'évader.

_Comme Gale et moi.

Peeta tourna la tête maladroitement sur le côté pour essayer de capter son regard.

_Mais tu n'es pas tombée enceinte pendant ta dernière année.

_Non, effectivement, dit-elle, fronçant légèrement les sourcils à cette seule pensée.

Au lieu de cela, elle avait épousé Gale par peur. Pour sa propre survie. Elle avait passé toute sa vie avec lui, et quand il lui avait demandé, elle avait eu trop peur de dire non.

Et si elle l'avait perdu? Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait perdu son meilleur ami? Elle avait déjà trop perdu dans sa vie pour perdre Gale.

Bien sûr, elle aimait Gale. A sa manière… Et il l'aimait à sa manière. Son amour était bon, c'était ce type d'amour un peu facile et confortable, mais elle n'avait jamais connu la passion avec lui. Cela n'avait jamais été un amour incontrôlable. Ou le genre qui vous consume...

Peeta pivota sur lui-même, tournant le dos au paysage au-dessous de lui et jeta son carnet de croquis à côté de lui. Il mit ses pieds en face de lui et la regarda. Intensément…

Elle se leva rapidement sur ses avant-bras pour croiser son regard.

_J'ai abandonné les études, j'ai fait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Mais ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une vie normale, il s'arrêta. L'université. Donc, j'ai pris des cours du soir, alors qu'elle faisait ses études normalement. La cuisine, c'était l'un des seuls cours dispensés le soir. Ça ou la sociologie…

Peeta fronça alors les sourcils, et enfonça ses doigts dans les gravillons au sol.

_Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas la cuisine…

_Ouais…, s'exclama-t-elle.

_C'est juste que ça me fait me sentir...

Insignifiant ? Inutile?

Et elle comprit. Elle comprit vraiment. Parce qu'elle a vu ses peintures et ses dessins, tout du moins, ceux qu'il lui avait laissé voir. Son travail était absolument magnifique. Et Madge le lui avait volé, elle lui avait tout pris.

Il aimait sa fille. Katniss pouvait le dire à la façon dont il en parlait pendant qu'ils marchaient. Quand il cueillait des fleurs pour elle, et prévoyait de les lui donner quand elle rentrerait de son camp de vacances.

Mais même s'il aimait sa fille, il pouvait encore ressentir toutes ces choses. Parce que sa vie se résumait à un carnet de croquis inutiles, pas assez bons pour être admirés par sa femme.

_Est-ce que tu dessines les gens ?

Peeta regarda distraitement son carnet de croquis.

_Quand j'ai un sujet qui est d'accord.

Katniss se redressa, et remit rapidement la mèche qui s'était échappée de sa tresse derrière son oreille. Elle le regarda fixement, même si ses yeux à lui restèrent tristement rivés sur le livre en face de lui. Elle voulait voir ses yeux, ceux qu'elle avait vus le premier jour, quand il avait déménagé. Quand il avait l'air si heureux et optimiste.

_Dessine-moi !

Son regard s'accrocha rapidement au sien.

_Quoi ?

_Dessine-moi !, répéta-t-elle.

_Oh…

Il s'arrêta, en regardant autour de lui, comme pour voir si quelqu'un avait pu entendre sa question. Peeta s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre son crayon. Il rit maladroitement, quand il l'apposa sur le calepin.

_Ok.

_Je veux dire, si tu veux. Tu n'as pas à...

_Non. J'en ai envie.

Il avait l'air concentré, et ses yeux louchèrent comme si il essayait de la voir plus clairement. Elle sourit faiblement alors que Peeta croisa les jambes et s'assit près d'elle. Il commença à dessiner et elle suivit ses mains qui se déplaçaient régulièrement sur le papier. Elle ne savait pas si elle était censée examiner les formes, ou rester sans bouger. Alors, elle le regarda, simplement. Ses yeux voyageaient entre elle et le papier.

Elle regardait sa bouche. Sa langue était piégée entre ses dents quand il se concentrait. Ses lèvres bougeaient en même temps que les formes qu'il esquissait, comme si il disait les mots et les transférait à haute voix sur les pages. Elle regardait ses joues, sa mâchoire, lui, et une rougeur sur sa peau. Et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas dû à la chaleur.

A une époque, Katniss l'aurait repoussée. Elle aurait fait en sorte de faire disparaître cette tension entre eux deux, mais maintenant, c'est la seule chose dont elle avait envie. Elle le désirait. Sa présence, sa chaleur. Ses histoires sur son passé qui étaient si curieusement proches des siennes…

Peut-être que c'était parce que ce qui l'attendait chez elle lui paraissait froid, indifférent. Peut-être que c'était parce Peeta avait réveillé quelque chose en elle, quelque chose qu'elle pensait avoir perdu dans un accident de voiture il y a longtemps…

Soudain une main se promena dans ses cheveux, et tira sa tresse délicatement par-dessus son épaule. Elle se rendit compte que c'est Peeta, sa main planant légèrement sur sa clavicule.

_Désolé, s'excusa-t-il quand elle se crispa.

_C'est bon…

Elle regarda son pouce qui errait délicatement sur sa tresse, avant de la laisser tomber. Son estomac se tordit rapidement alors qu'elle regardait Peeta lui sourire.

_Tu as senti ça ?, demanda-t-il en regardant le ciel sombre au-dessus de lui.

_Quoi ?

Elle releva les yeux, en regardant les nuages tourbillonnant légèrement dans le ciel. Juste à ce moment, elle sentit quelques gouttes de pluie sur sa joue.

_Oh, il était supposé pleuvoir aujourd'hui ?

_Plus tard..., dit-il, fermant le livre et se levant, et aidant Katniss à se redresser.

Elle marmonna un merci, quand elle entendit la pluie tomber plus fort sur les feuilles des arbres. Ils commencèrent à rebrousser rapidement chemin, en faisant attention de ne pas glisser sur les rochers lisses et humides en dessous de leurs pieds. Elle suivit les mouvements de Peeta sur le chemin du retour. Il avait son regard braqué sur ses pieds, ne faisant pas attention au virage qui se dessinait rapidement devant lui. Il pourrait tomber en faisant un faux pas.

_Peeta !, appela-t-elle, essayant de capter son attention, et s'approchant de lui avant de tirer rapidement sur son bras.

Il se retourna face à elle, et elle se colla à lui. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, et il se stabilisa. Elle entendit des cailloux tomber sur le côté du sentier.

_Tu étais...

Son torse était juste au niveau de ses yeux, solide, mais haletant soit à cause de l'effort, soit à cause de l'adrénaline. Elle inclina maladroitement la tête pour le regarder. Ses cheveux mouillés s'éparpillaient sur son front, mais son regard sauvage et vivant la fixait, elle.

_Merci.

Elle sentit ses mains dans son dos, pressées fermement contre elle. Une chaleur indescriptible se propagea entre ses cuisses, alors que sa main exécutait de petits cercles dans le bas de son dos. Elle regarda ses lèvres, la manière dont elles s'ouvraient quand il expirait. Elle les regarda, tout en léchant distraitement les siennes. Et elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle sentit sa prise se resserrer, pour la tenir encore plus près. Elle aurait pu jurer que ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de sa bouche, juste à quelques centimètres. Elle aurait pu le jurer.

Mais quand le tonnerre résonna dans la forêt, et que Peeta laissa retomber ses mains et qu'il fit un pas en arrière, elle se demanda si c'était bien réel. Peut-être qu'il était juste en train de vérifier que tout allait bien.

_Désolé, dit-il.

Il secoua la tête comme pour éclaircir ses pensées. Elle ne tint pas compte de la déception et de la culpabilité qui la submergea. Le clapotis de la pluie lui permit de se reprendre, de respirer.

_Ça va, dit-elle en haussant les épaules et repoussant sa tresse.

Le craquement de la foudre retentit et il saisit rapidement sa main, l'invitant à le suivre à nouveau. Seulement cette fois, ils restèrent proches, leurs doigts entrelacés.


	5. chapitre 5

Le problème, c'est qu'ils sont mariés, mais pas l'un à l'autre. Et peu importe à quel point Katniss le désire, il lui est toujours interdit, à jamais hors de portée. Elle le veut, elle a besoin de lui. Mais peu importe à quel point elle désire être avec Peeta, elle ne peut pas. Parce que même si il la désire autant qu'elle le désire, ils se sont engagés auprès d'autres personnes…

.

_Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, dit-il.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidé qu'ils iraient un plus haut dans la montagne. Pour essayer de battre leur record de vitesse dans l'ascension de la colline. C'était un après-midi de Juillet, chaud et humide, et Katniss n'avait croisé personne d'autre sur le sentier de randonnée. Non pas qu'elle s'attendait à croiser beaucoup de monde sur ce sentier un mercredi...

Ils venaient tout juste d'arriver au sommet, et d'où elle se tenait, elle pouvait voir la falaise s'étendre juste en dessous d'eux.

Ici, il y avait la nature partout autour d'eux. Partout où ils regardaient, tout était recouvert de mousse verte tendre. Il avait plu deux jours plus tôt et tout était imprégné de cette couleur. Même les buissons épineux était vert clair. Il y avait des arbres et des oiseaux qui gazouillaient. Elle ferma les yeux, et elle sentit le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux dénoués. Puis elle l'entendit. Il était debout à côté d'elle quand il le dit. Elle pouvait lire la douleur dans sa voix.

_Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle, en s'éloignant du précipice.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'entendait correctement. Il se retourna, et regarda le sol. Il n'y avait que quelques mètres entre eux, mais quand il regarda enfin vers elle, elle aurait pu être à des kilomètres de son visage et être encore capable de lire clairement en lui.

_J'aime ma femme, avoua-t-il, et une partie d'elle mourut suite à sa confession.

_Je sais…

Et elle détestait le savoir, parce qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il n'aime pas Madge.

Katniss admit enfin qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il l'aime elle. Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme une romantique, mais avec Peeta tout était différent. Elle se sentait drôle et jolie. Elle ne se trouvait pas trop maigre, ou asociale. Elle voulait se sentir -pour une raison étrange- comme ça quand elle était avec lui. Elle se sentait... parfaite. Peeta passa sa main dans ses cheveux et tira légèrement dessus.

_J'ai failli t'embrasser. Mon Dieu, Katniss. Tu es mariée. J'aime ma femme et tu aimes ton mari. J'ai merdé. Je suis désolé.

Katniss cessa de l'écouter après qu'il ait avoué avoir failli l'embrasser. Au lieu de cela, elle se répéta en boucle se dernière phrase, comme une chanson de James Taylor. Elle le regarda fixement, et son visage fut frappé par la culpabilité, partout où ses yeux se posaient. Elle regarda alors ses lèvres.

_Tu as eu envie de m'embrasser ?

Elle chuchota avec envie, et ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens. Il hocha la tête, impuissant.

_J'ai eu envie que tu m'embrasses, admit-elle pour la première fois à haute voix.

Elle tordit ses mains, ayant soudain le besoin de faire quelque chose d'elles. Il la dévisagea, ne quittant pas ses yeux. Alors elle se rapprocha doucement. Et il resta planté là jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

_J'aime Madge, lui rappela-t-il.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le lui rappelait encore ? Elle savait.

_Je sais.

_Et tu aimes… Gale.

Elle ne répondit pas, à la place elle tendit la main et prit sa main gauche dans la sienne. Elle l'apporta à ses lèvres, une étincelle s'alluma en elle. Elle amena doucement la bague qu'il portait au doigt à ses lèvres, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

_Katniss, si on fait ça...

Ils ne pourront pas retourner en arrière...

Il choisira toujours Madge...

Elle aurait pu finir sa phrase de bien des façons, mais elle ne dit qu'une chose.

_J'ai besoin de toi.

Alors il la prit dans ses bras, et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. C'était chaud et doux. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, la faisant glisser entre ses dents, ce qui la fit gémir. Sa main droite serra sa hanche, avec douceur, et doucement il passa ses doigts sous sa chemise. Sa main gauche atterrit dans ses cheveux, faisant glisser sa tête plus près de lui. Comme si elle avait pu se rapprocher d'avantage.

Il n'y avait plus que des bouches, des dents, des langues et des lèvres.

Quant à elle, ses mains parcoururent son torse, ses cheveux. Elles pouvaient enfin toucher ce qui leur avait été interdit pendant si longtemps. Elle s'en délecta, essayant de graver chaque secondes dans sa mémoire. Il retira brusquement sa bouche de la sienne et commença à l'embrasser le long de sa mâchoire, puis fit un crochet dans son cou.

Les mains de Peeta errèrent en bas de son dos, et il appuya son torse contre sa poitrine. Katniss haleta et sembla être à court d'oxygène. Elle était à bout de souffle. Tout comme lui.

Il était fort et musclé, ce qui l'excitait et agrandissait son besoin de lui. Il mordit son cou, aspirant l'excès de peau entre ses lèvres. Elle tira légèrement sur ses cheveux, provoquant un doux gémissement de sa part.

Et puis il la regarda. Il lui posa une question avec les yeux, silencieuse. Il n'avait pas à dire un seul mot. Elle attrapa sa main et le conduisit dans une zone un peu plus boisée. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler…

.

Elle se retourna et il l'embrassa à nouveau. Ce baiser était tendre, leur fougue étant un peu retombée. Et elle espérait qu'il la voulait autant qu'elle le voulait.

Ses mains traînaient sur son torse, détaillant chacun de ses muscles. Puis ses doigts se posèrent sur le bord de sa chemise. Elle en saisit le tissu et le souleva au-dessus sa tête, révélant sa peau et son torse musclé. Elle passa ses doigts sur lui, sentant son cœur battre de façon erratique. Il était beau. Ses mains à lui descendirent le long de sa chemise.

_Je peux ?, demanda-t-il, en jouant avec l'ourlet de celle-ci.

Après son hochement de tête, il retira sa chemise et la laissa tomber au sol, sur l'herbe encore humide. Katniss se rendit compte qu'à cet instant il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Elle plaça ses mains dans son dos et décrocha son soutien-gorge, laissant tomber le morceau de tissu le long de ses bras. Il la regarda, et lécha ses lèvres avant de se laisser tomber à genoux.

Il resta là, pendant une seconde, et lui embrassa doucement la hanche. Puis, il fit glisser son pantalon et son sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes. Ses lèvres coururent alors sur chaque parcelle de sa peau révélée. Il en admira chaque centimètre, la couvrant de baisers.

La brise de Juillet caressait sa peau nue lorsqu'elle plaça ses mains sur ses épaules. Puis, il se redressa face à elle. Elle le regarda. Elle le regarda se rapprocher d'elle, et elle sentit ses mamelons durcirent sous l'effet de la brise.

_Tu es belle, murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, et la soulevant du sol.

Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches quand il la déplaça quelques mètres en arrière. Il la pressa contre l'écorce d'un arbre, mais elle ne sentit même pas le bois creuser sa peau.

Il défit rapidement les boutons de son pantalon. Et ensemble, ils le repoussèrent à ses pieds ainsi que son boxer. Et ils restèrent comme ça, rougissant, nus. Pressées l'un contre l'autre dans cet endroit des plus intime, leur deux cœur battant fort… Comme s'ils voulaient communiquer.

C'était comme si leur corps avaient su bien avant leurs esprits que tout ceci allait se passer. Et elle se demanda si tout ceci était inévitable.

La position aurait dû lui faire mal : lorsqu'il descendit sur elle, lorsqu'il prit son mamelon dans sa bouche. L'écorce aurait dû lui laisser des égratignures lorsqu'elle tressauta contre lui, lorsque sa langue entra dans sa bouche. Mais elle s'en fichait. Et lorsque la pointe de son érection passa sur son clitoris, elle poussa doucement contre lui. Les doigts de Peeta descendirent alors plus bas, trouvant ses lèvres, et il inséra doucement deux doigts en elle. Pour la tester.

_Putain, tu es tellement belle…, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Peeta l'étudia, et ses yeux restèrent plongés dans les siens quand il retira ses doigts et qu'il essaya de trouver le faisceau de nerfs un peu plus haut. Elle gémit quand ses doigts trouvèrent son clitoris. Cela faisait si longtemps que quelqu'un ne lui avait pas fait ressentir ça.

_Tu es tellement mouillée, lui dit-il, presque étourdi.

Il baissa le regard et regarda ses doigts.

_Tu l'es toujours autant ?

Elle aurait pu venir seulement au son de sa voix. Katniss n'avait jamais voulu quelqu'un aussi fort de sa vie.

_Dis-moi, gémit-t-il.

_Non,haleta-t-elle. Juste avec toi.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière quand il inséra à nouveau deux doigts en elle, tranquillement. Il commença une série de va-et-vient et accéléra graduellement le rythme. Son pouce caressa son clitoris tandis que ses doigts poussaient plus rapidement en elle.

_Bon..., marmonna-t-il lorsqu'il se pencha pour embrasser son cou.

Elle était sur le point de venir quand il se retira, que ses mains la hissèrent un peu plus haut, et que son érection commença à pousser contre elle. Elle pivota ses hanches pour lui laisser un peu plus d'accès. Il se mit alors à maudire faiblement. A bout de souffle, elle haleta :

_Quoi ?,lorsqu'il s'arrêta.

_Je n'ai pas de préservatif,gémit-il, en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

Elle le sentait contre elle, partout. Elle sentait son érection contre elle, dure, lancinante. Elle n'avait jamais voulu, non ! Jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un aussi fort.

_Je te fais confiance, dit-elle alors lorsqu'il se pencha en arrière pour mieux la regarder. Je prends la pilule.

_Je n'ai été qu'avec Madge, je te le promets.

Et elle le cru.

Elle fixa alors ses joues rougies, et ses yeux bleus. Il n'y avait rien en lui qui n'était pas beau. Il s'approcha et appuya ses lèvres contre elle, doucement. Elles étaient douces et dures en même temps. Ses mains caressèrent ses fesses, ce qui la fit rougir. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, pendant que leurs lèvres s'attardèrent doucement l'une contre l'autre.

Puis il la pénétra lentement, centimètre par centimètre. Elle pouvait ressentir tout de lui. Il l'étirait. La complétait. Elle remonta un peu ses jambes pour qu'il puisse aller plus loin, parce qu'elle avait besoin de sentir qu'il la consume. Il gémit légèrement lorsque ses hanches rencontrèrent les siennes. Puis, il se retira lentement et poussa en avant.

Il pencha un peu la tête et l'embrassa. Il se pencha un peu plus, et prit un de ses seins en bouche, le mordant, le suçant, pendant que son autre main caressait sa poitrine.

_Tu es si grand..., lui dit-elle, déplaçant ses hanches pour répondre à ses assauts.

Il gémit puis l'embrassa à nouveau, mordant ses lèvres. Il semblait être en transe. Il abaissa à nouveau ses doigts, et reprit le rythme qui l'avait fait défaillir quelques minutes auparavant.

_C'est tellement bon, lui dit-il, les yeux mi-clos. Tellement bon…

Elle le sentit accélérer encore le rythme. Elle le sentit pousser en elle, encore et encore.

_S'il te plait, gémit-elle au bord de l'explosion.

Elle avait besoin, tellement besoin de lui. Elle était si proche, juste là. Ses doigts continuèrent de la caresser, la faisant gémir encore plus. Et il ne cessa pas ses profonds à-coups en elle, la rendant encore plus humide qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

_Putain, gémit-il quand il mordit son épaule, et poussa encore plus fort en elle.

Et finalement, sous la pression de ses doigts, sous les petites morsures de ses dents, sous les va-et-vient de son sexe… Elle explosa. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa encore plus fort contre lui, son plaisir au climax. Et elle sentit des palpitations au moment où son orgasme rencontra le sien.

_Je viens, gémit-t-il, entre deux poussées peu profondes.

.

.

Elle ne savait pas quand, ni comment… Mais elle était tout à coup au sol. Peeta la regardait, presque amoureusement. Ses yeux étaient brillants comme le paysage verdoyant qui les entourait, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ses deux yeux bleus la fixaient et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait y lire. L'euphorie, ou le regret ?

Katniss le regarda, et tendit sa main vers lui, sans un mot, pour lui caresser la joue. Et ses lèvres repartirent à la rencontre des siennes.

Et même si après tout ça, ils ne savaient plus où ils en étaient, jamais elle n'aurait pu regretter ce qui venait juste d'arriver.

Parce que durant ces huit derniers mois, elle avait pensé que tout son amour était mort. Mais aujourd'hui, elle savait que tout cela venait de renaître...


	6. chapitre 6

La vodka brûla sa gorge. Elle posa le verre et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers la cuisine.

Gale avait trouvé les dessins. Sept d'entre eux. Elle regarda fixement un croquis que Peeta avait fait d'elle durant une de leurs randonnées ensemble. Le dessin de ses yeux, de son sourire, de sa silhouette debout dans la lumière du soleil.

Elle les gardait caché. En sécurité. Niché dans sa boîte de souvenirs où Gale n'allait jamais en principe. Parfois elle les plaçait sous son oreiller, et tard dans la nuit, retraçait de ses doigts toutes ces lignes, se rappelant la façon dont il la regardait tout en la dessinant. Elle se souvenait de comment il la regardait. Comment il la faisait se sentir…

Depuis cette première fois, ils étaient redevenus deux adolescents. Et peut-être l'étaient-ils encore... Peut-être qu'ils étaient juste deux adultes qui avaient grandi trop vite...

Leurs mains se trouvaient toujours l'une l'autre au cours de leurs balades du mercredi. Et leurs lèvres s'écrasaient ensemble avant la fin. Que ce soit dans la prairie, dans les bois ou dans sa voiture, ça n'avait aucune importance. Ça se produisait. De doux souvenirs, sans promesses, sans attentes…

Mais ces dessins. Ils auraient pu vouloir dire plus... Peut-être qu'ils étaient le commencement de quelque chose de plus... Peut-être qu'ils étaient le gage de sa confession, de ce qu'elle envie qu'il lui dise. Ils étaient stockés dans sa mémoire, privés. Maintenant, ils étaient étalés là, à la vue de tous. Elle sentait la culpabilité la ronger. Alors, elle se mit à culpabiliser, elle pouvait sentir les pointes de regret suinter à travers sa peau.

Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais rien dit à Gale. Qu'elle avait laissé son mariage sombrer… rouiller… Qu'elle avait eu des rapports sexuels avec l'homme marié d'à côté. Qu'elle était follement amoureuse de lui...

La porte de leur chambre à coucher claqua et elle entendit Gale se rapprocher, rapidement, avec colère.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, demanda-t-il avec véhémence. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense…

Elle regarda stoïquement les dessins en face d'elle et resta silencieuse.

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, murmura-t-elle, en ayant envie de toucher les croquis.

Gale balança ses bras en arrière.

_Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_C'est juste des dessins qu'il a fait quand nous sommes allés en randonnée. Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en luttant contre les soubresauts de son estomac.

_Et ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

Katniss resta silencieuse. Gale répéta alors :

_Combien de temps, Katniss ?

_Je ne sais pas deux mois ? Trois ?

Gale se mit à rire amèrement.

_Trois mois? Tu couches avec Peeta Mellark dans mon dos depuis trois mois ?!

_Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche !, se défendit-elle. Et c'est toi qui m'as poussé à passer du temps avec lui !

_Tu penses que je suis idiot !?

Sa voix retentit dans la maison, ricochant sur les murs mal isolés. Ses yeux recherchèrent les siens, mais il ne trouva que des billes d'acier froides, pleines de fureur. Sa voix se brisa alors.

_Tu couches avec lui ?

_Comment tu oses me demander ça, lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

Son cœur se mit à battre de façon irrégulière, mais elle resta malgré tout stoïque face à lui.

_C'est une simple question ! Alors, est ce que tu es une trainée ou… ?!

_Je t'interdit de ne me parler comme ça !, hurla-t-elle. Tu n'es pas venu me demander si je couchais avec lui quand tu étais avec elle !

_Johanna Mason ne fait plus partie de ma vie, Katniss ! Elle n'en fait plus partie dep...

_Tu n'as aucune idée de ce… ce que j'ai pu vivre, elle lui coupa la parole, la voix tremblante et pleine d'émotion.

_Prim est morte depuis un an ! Il est temps de passer à autre chose, dit-il, essayant d'être raisonnable et doux, mais ses paroles étaient dures et lui sautaient en plein visage.

Instinctivement sa main se tendit et elle le gifla, et son visage se déplaça sous l'effet de la surprise.

Il retourna alors la tête dans sa direction. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et il saisit son visage pour essayer de l'embrasser. Pour la dominer. Elle mordit sa langue quand il glissa la sienne dans sa bouche et elle le repousse. Elle sentit des larmes monter dans ses yeux, mais elle les retint, se sentant plus forte que cela. Plus forte que ce Gale aurait voulu qu'elle soit.

_Ne me touche pas !, hurla-t-elle quand il fit un pas dans sa direction. Ne t'avise pas de me toucher !

Katniss fit volte-face et passa la porte, la claquant dans son sillage. Elle marcha un moment, pour être sure d'être assez éloignée de sa maison, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Et elle se mit à pleurer, pleurer pour sa petite sœur. Souhaitant qu'elle soit là pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Mais à la place, elle se mit en boule sur l'herbe humide. Elle entendit les portes claquer et elle se mit à grimacer quand elle entendit les pneus de la voiture qui crissèrent dans l'allée. Et elle entendit ses pas avant même de le voir. Ses pas lourds, qui se rapprochaient d'elle et puis il tomba à ses côtés... Avant même qu'elle ne le réalise, elle était dans ses bras. Alors, elle grimpa sur ses genoux, creusant sa poitrine avec sa tête, comme pour échapper à tout ça.

Katniss pouvait sentir sa chemise se mouiller sous ses larmes. Mais sa chemise était douce, et son odeur la rassurait. Cette odeur épicée de cannelle et de peinture acrylique, cette odeur particulière dont elle aurait pu se délecter indéfiniment.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent comme ça… Les mains de Peeta exécutaient de petits cercles dans son dos.

C'était réconfortant et rassurant. Elle s'éloigna de lui, essuyant son nez avec son bras, en essayant d'étouffer ses reniflements.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

Elle s'éloigna et se plaça à côté de lui, réalisant maintenant que le sol était humide. Elle regarda devant elle. Les arbres… Partout… Mais pas lui.

_Bien assez…, avoua-t-il en la fixant.

Elle hocha la tête et commença à tresser ses cheveux. Elles les recueilli dans ses mains et commença habilement à tresser quelques mèches quand ses mains se posèrent en douceur sur les siennes.

Elle le regarda, mais il regardait ses cheveux. Il promena ses doigts dedans, les peignant doucement puis les laissa retomber en vagues dans son dos. La façon dont il la regardait... C'est ce qui faisait vibrer Katniss. Il la regardait comme si elle était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue. Comme la chose la plus importante.

Peut-être que c'était à cause de la vodka. Mais pour une raison quelconque, elle pivota sur ses genoux, et se pencha lentement. Alors qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur et que l'on aurait pu les voir… Elle ferma les yeux instinctivement, et il lui aussi. Elle retint son souffle et mouilla rapidement ses lèvres. Et ils se touchèrent légèrement. Comme si ils avaient trop peur de combler la distance. Terrifiés, comme si l'autre pouvait disparaître à tout moment.

Mais elle passa sa langue contre ses lèvres, et il ouvrit la bouche lentement. Il la laissa faire. Il aspira sa langue entre ses dents, la mordit même, la faisant gémir.

Et ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes, ou pendant des heures. Ils auraient pu rester toute leur vie comme ça, à s'embrasser. Et puis soudain, c'était terminé et il recula, le regret pouvant se lire sur son visage. Elle détestait ça.

_Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle. Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser ce jour-là, je n'aurais pas dû faire quoi que ce soit.

_Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle, passant rapidement d'un moment de bonheur à un autre d'effroi.

_J'ai tout gâché entre nous. Entre toi et Gale. Nous sommes mariés à d'autres personnes, Katniss, dit-il en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et en soupirant de frustration.

_Je n'aime pas Gale. Je ne pense pas l'avoir jamais aimé, et je pense que... Elle fit une pause pour jauger sa réaction. Je ne pense pas que tu aimes Madge.

Son regard s'accrocha au sien, et Katniss scruta Peeta comme une proie. Il se tenait là, immobile, silencieux.

_Je me suis engagé avec elle, il murmura, en lui touchant délicatement la joue. Je suis désolé... Je dois y aller.

Il se releva rapidement, dans un mouvement fluide. Elle le regarda lisser ses vêtements. Elle se releva également avec beaucoup moins de grâce que lui. C'est drôle parce que sur les sentiers de randonnées, c'était elle qui était gracieuse alors qu'il était plutôt maladroit.

Elle se releva donc et le regarda fixement partir.

_Est-ce que ça ira ?

Elle inclina la tête, oubliant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

_Oui...

Comme toujours.

.

.

Gale est partie. Depuis 3 semaines.

Maintenant, Katniss emballe ses affaires et s'apprête à avancer. Elle a besoin de grandir, de changer. Prim aurait voulu qu'elle parte, qu'elle passe à autre chose.

Elle a passé la dernière année à faire le deuil de sa petite sœur, et maintenant il est temps de laisser le passé derrière elle. Le courrier posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine s'étend devant elle. Elle le tri rapidement, celui qui est à Gale et le sien. Une enveloppe avec une écriture particulière retient son attention. Elle décachette l'enveloppe d'un mouvement rapide.

C'est un dessin d'elle. Si réaliste qu'elle pourrait jurer qu'elle se trouve face à un miroir. Un dessin d'elle, lors de leur première fois ensemble. Elle est debout, nue, tandis que les hachures en arrière-plan détaillent la forêt. Son visage est rougie et beau.

Est-ce de cette manière qu'il la voit ?

Elle passe les doigts sur le dessin et retourne le papier.

Au dos, griffonné par sa main : trois mots simples…

.

.

FIN


End file.
